


About a Tattoo

by waldorph



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty didn't have that tattoo before Danny went in the clink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Ocean's 13.

"Tell me about this."

"Suck me."

"Maybe later. Tell me about-"

"It was a thing."

"A thing."

"A thing."

"Kind of thing?"

"A thing thing."

"You didn't have it before. And then you did."

"That's it, you're off observation. Linus is on."

"Tattoo's a liability."

"Yeah, because it's my tattoo that gets us into trouble."

"She left me."

"I know."

"And you left-"

"She's with LaMarc. They'll have criminal babies, it'll be magical. I think we need Basher."

"We're not talking about this."

"Nope."

"I missed you too."

"Don't make me a widow again. You think we need the twins?"


End file.
